BOOK 6 HARRY POTTER AND THE ALCHEMIST'S CELL
by sirius8
Summary: Harry experiences more danger than before as he goes into his sixth year. Encounters: Quiddich, Animagus lessons, the sinister prison Azkaban, a deadly foe, more deaths and a traitor ready to hand over the last Potter. Read this story and all will be reve
1. ch1 Diagon alley again

Book 6- Harry Potter and the Alchemist's cell  
  
Ch1  
  
A dull and sleepy silence lay over Privet drive unmoving. The only sound heard on the hottest day of the summer was the rustle of grass coming from number 4 where a boy lay uneasy on the back garden grass. This boy was not an ordinary boy for one he happened to be lying face down in the garden and the other was that he was a wizard, a wizard named Harry Potter, famous before he could talk and walk by being the boy who lived. Having been the only survivor of the killing curse, Advarda Kedarva by the most dark and feared wizard for a decade, Lord Voldemort. Harry had personal history with Voldemort for the simple fact that Voldemort was the reason Harry didn't have any parents. Since finding out he was a wizard when he was 11 he had attended Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and had a few months ago finished his fifth year. Voldemort had met up with Harry 3 times in his time at Hogwarts and three times he had escaped from his clutches, but barely. Voldemort came closes in this fourth year when he had him tied up and looked a certain death for Harry but the had escaped although fellow student Cedric Diggory had not been so lucky, killed by Voldemort Harry returned his body to his parents who which Harry was grateful for didn't blame him in the slightest. Things had been weird during the last year, he hadn't heard from Voldemort for one year, which was unusual. Although he had signs form Voldemort return all over through the magical and muggle world. Muggles disappearing mysteriously, wizards dying, the whole magical community was in disarray. There had indeed been a parting of ways; the giants had separated themselves into Voldemort side and those opposing Voldemort's side. Hagrid had convinced some to join him on the side against Voldemort but the majority had found Voldemort offer of power too tempting and had joined him. Harry was woken up from his musings by a shrill voice; aunt Petunia was standing over him with a broom and tapping her foot furiously  
'What do you think you're doing?' she screeched  
Harry didn't answer but let her rant on  
'I cook and clean all day and you' she pointed at him, 'just laze about doing nothing, now I want you to start mowing the lawn then I ......'  
She didn't finish he sentence because Harry had spotted the visitor on top of his window sill, a brown owl pecking on the glass window, Harry saw his chance to get away and made a break for the door leaving his aunt speechless.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry ran up to his room and saw the brown owl sitting on the ledge, ruffled in the wind. Harry ran over to it and opened the window, the owl flew straight over to hedwig's cage, and Hedwig stared shrewdly at the intruder and reluctantly let it share her water. Harry took the note form its leg and unfolded it. It was writing unfamiliar to Harry. It read  
  
To Harry Potter,  
  
Harry great danger s all around and I want you to be as safe as possible so which is  
Why I don't want you to leave your family this summer no matter if anyone tries to  
Persuade you. You are under protection with your family and with Voldemort about it  
Would be ideal for him to attack you. Please listen to my precaution for it is for your  
Own good. See you at Hogwarts.  
Yours Sincerely Professor Dumbledore  
Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Harry finished his letter and put it down slowly on the bed, he had never heard from Dumbledore in the post before and he knew he would never send him something unless it was important. And this, Harry look at the letter again, was important. He thought that he would keep his promise to Dumbledore and stay with the Dursleys for the summer. This was hard since the torment that he went through with them. The temptation proved great the next day when he received an owl.  
  
Harry,  
  
I know this is a bit formal but would you like to come and stay with my family in Ireland next week. I know we don't talk that much but they are really looking foreword to meeting you. Please come we will even go to the Hogwarts express together even Dean will be there. Send me a reply soon okay. Bye  
  
Seamus  
  
Harry was on the verge to replying yes but Dumbledore's promise held him back and he decide to stay. The next few weeks were the worst he had ever faced knowing that offers to get away form the Dursleys were practically knocking on the door at him. On the last week of the holidays Harry asked Uncle Vernon if he could drop him to London to get his school equipment  
  
'Uncle Vernon' Harry asked tentively  
His uncle grunted over his newspaper but made no attempt to look up  
'Could you take me to London to buy my stuff for school'  
Uncle Vernon looked up with a smirk on his face, 'And why should I do that''  
'Well,' said Harry 'My godfather will not be too happy to hear that I'm not getting the right equipment for school' The colour drained from his face and his smirk turned into a worried look, sweat started to trickle down his round face.  
'Well I wouldn't want you to go without and there's no need to get him involved.............Ill take you tomorrow okay boy?  
'That will be fine Uncle Vernon'  
Harry walked away knowing that he could get away with anything as long as eh mentioned Sirius, a falsely accused murderer who was now on the run form the ministry. His innocence was a small minor detail, which he preferred to keep secret form his uncle for it, gave him a better style of life.  
  
The next day Uncle Vernon dropped him in London and set a meeting place to be collected at 6. This gave Harry plenty of time to get his school equipment and refill his money for he was running low. He met a few of his school friends there including Neville Longbottom, a particularly forgetful boy who was also in Griffindor. He stopped in Florence's for an ice cream then headed to buy some more ink. On the way he saw the entrance to Knock turn Alley and saw quite a few dark and murky shops such as Borkins and a shop with a bright green leprechaun on the front. Everywhere he went was gins of tight security. Worried faces looked at him and some leered and their eyes followed him as he walked. He soon noticed the streets becoming quieter and felt an icy wind pour over him. Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and a man appeared in front of him, dressed in black robes he had obviously apparated. His eyes stared hungrily at Harry. Harry backed away but the man took a step closer. 'Harry Potter'  
At that moment Harry ran he didn't care if he looked stupid he ran for his life and only stopped when spotting Uncle Vernon's car. He jumped inside and stared behind to see if the man had followed. He hadn't. His uncle merely looked at him before driving him home. This in Harry's view was a sign that Voldemort was getting stronger. 


	2. ch 2 The Arrival

Ch 3  
  
Harry woke on the day to Hogwarts very late, puffy eyes and yawning every few seconds. Uncle Vernon stormed into the room looking agitated, 'If you think I'm going to wait forever for you boy, you've got another thing coming. If you're not ready by 10.00 the trip is off!' at that he stormed out. Harry knew not to take this threat seriously because one word of Sirius would have him take him in an instant. He reached Kings cross at 10.50, which meant that he had to run all the way to the barrier, which connected platform 9 to 10. He simply had to walk through it but the troublesome part, which might cause some trouble, was that you had to do it without the muggles looking. This took a lot of time due to the congestion at the station. Apparently there had been a fire. He waited until a boy aged about 5 had stopped looking at his strange baggage and Hedwig before slipping through the barrier and ending up facing the train, which was about to leave. He ran towards it but heard a chime and looked up to see a huge clock strike 11.00. The train puffed away leaving Harry stranded  
  
Just as he was about to turn round and leave he saw another train rumble into the station, this looked similar to the Hogwarts express but was plated with a golden phoenix on the top of the train. Harry watched as witches and wizards got on the train including a very short wizard he recognised as Professor Flitwick. This must be train to Hogwarts he thought so quietly he snuck onto the train. It wasn't that packed in most carriages only 5 or 6 people, but as he walked further he approached one with the same phoenix on the train front and the door was golden he crept inside and hid behind a seat. He heard many voices including strangely enough Hagrid. He took a peep up and saw them seated around a table. Dumbledore was in the middle; he cleared his throat, which triggered silence around the room. The meeting was in progress.   
  
'Friends' he spoke. ' We face troubled times at the moment, as you know Lord Voldemort is getting stronger' as he said that there was murmurings partly because half of them were scared stiff of hearing Voldemort's name and partly because they were so awed that he mentioned his name so freely. The murmurings soon dyed down. 'This is why I want us, being the group that totally oppose him and renounce him in every way. Now I want to evoke a special magic that involves all our secrecies. Some of the members of this are currently not present such as Hogwarts students but there will be made to do it as well sometime in the year. But now I want to read out your names and then I will cast the secrecy spell, which can only be broke if someone reveals the information within this group to the dark lord or any of his followers. So....' Dumbledore paused and looked around before closing his eyes and reciting. 'Dumbledore, Hagrid, Mr and Mrs Finnegan, Ms Longbottom, Lupin, Figg, Fletcher, Snape, Mr and Mrs Weasly, Charlie Weasly, Bill Weasly, Percy Weasly, Fred and George Weasly, Flitwick, Moody, Mr and Mrs Thomas, Mcgonagall. May all these names bind.' He put his hands into the air and saw beads of light fly into each of people including Dumbledore. When he had finished they all opened their eyes, Harry felt the train jerk and saw the castle in view. He heard the teacher say their goodbyes to the others who were staying put. Harry waited until before they had all got off before following. He checked the tower clock because his one was not working, he was one early which was amazing considering the fact that the student train left before this one. He decided to wait it out in the grounds before going to the castle. The time was unaccounted for but when he guessed it to be an hour he headed toward the light of the castle his mind buzzing about what he had heard in the train. He had guessed slightly too long and had to run to get inside before the hall door closed. He ran the length of the hall and sat next to Hermione. Ron who was next to her, looked open mouthed at him but Harry merely signalled to him to talk later because Dumbledore had got up form his seat and was looking around. The noise quietened down and they all looked up at him, the Hufflepuffs were looking especially sad because they were remembering what had happened to Cedric. 'Welcome students to another year. I'm glad to see you all well and fed.' This sparked a few snorts and giggles but it soon dyed down.  
'As you know our community is under tight security and I want you all to return to your families safe so that's why I don't want anyone out on the grounds after hours. This is for your own safety.' At this he looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione. The sorting took place straight after placing new students into Griffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. When this was done Dumbledore stood up again and announced the words they had been waiting for,' Tuck in!'  
  
At that there was a cheer and golden plates filled the tables and dishes of every kind imaginable appeared. The house elves had out done themselves. But Hermione and Ron turned to face him and Harry explained all about why he wasn't on the train and the man in Diagon Alley. When he had finished they just stared at him. But finally Hermione spoke. 'You know what this means Harry?'  
'Yeah, Voldemorts getting stronger' at this Ron dropped his glass and spilled his pumpkin juice over several people, which cause raised eyebrows, and a few angry looks. He ignored them but stressed the point not to use Voldemort's name around him.  
  
'Harry you've got to be careful what with Voldemort getting stronger and the ministry separated.  
'I know but I don't ask for trouble, trouble usually finds me'  
'So this bond thing on the train' said Ron 'How come none of my family said anything to me if I'm involved in it.  
'Possibly they didn't think you were ready and were already going to be told later' Hermione said this quickly because she saw Ron starting to protest.  
  
The rest of the feast carried on normal; Harry and Ron stuffed themselves while Hermione looked on tuting.   
  
As the feast drew to a close, the food vanished form the tables and the golden plates went sparkly clean. Dumbledore stood up again. 'Now that we are all fed and watered'  
Someone burped and the hall erupted into laughter, which was soon compressed by Mcgonagall's icy stare. Although Dumbledore was laughing as heartily as the students.  
  
'Well now that we've got that of our stomach's' he looked at the boy who blushed furiously.  
'Now we can turn our attention to some notices. As you know the last two years have been taken up by the fake and real Alastor Moody. But now he has decided to leave which left us in an awkward position but I'm pleased to say that there is two new additions to our staff. First of is that Professor Snape will be taking part in some activities outside school so I'm pleased to announce as a part time teacher for this year in potions will be none other than Mrs. Arabella Figg'. At this there was a whooping of applause because everyone including Harry, Ron and Hermione was glad to hear Snape wouldn't be here most of the year. But Harry had heard of that name before. And as the lady stepped up to take a bow he saw her to be Mrs. Fig form down the road, the one who was obsessed with cats. Snape was looking mutinous at her. Harry was wondering were he was going on his 'activities'. Did it have something to do with Voldemort?   
'And also our new defence against the dark arts teacher will be miss Fleur Delacour'. Ron started tapping Harry furiously on the shoulder whispering excitedly, 'its her! Its her!' Other students were also excited partly because of her part-Veela charm and the other part because they were so happy to have a new defence of the dark arts teacher not as so pathetic as Lockhart, foolish as Quirrel, Evil as the fake moody and hopefully more permanent than the real moody.  
  
After Dumbledore had made his speech they all headed up to bed. Harry entered the dormitory tired, but his mind was buzzing. Why was Mrs Figg here? Is she a witch? He pondered this for a while while the others slept. With Voldemort on the loose, the ministry in disarray and with the new teachers, Harry felt this would be as an eventful and dangerous year as the last. 


End file.
